legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S9 P6/Transcript
(The next morning, Alex and Jessica are seen asleep on the floor in X's nursery before they both start to wake up) Alex: *yawns*.....Morning Jess. Jessica: *moans* Morning.... (The two get up and stretch as they look around at all of the infants crawling around) Alex: Huh, guess we slept in. Jessica: Wow. How did that happen? Alex: Guess we just fell asleep while the infants were bonded to us. Jessica: Yeah I think you are right. Alex: You think they're still bonded? Jessica: Maybe. Alex: Kids? *Pats stomach* You still there? Jessica: Come on out. It's time to wake up. (Eventually, a few infants separate from Alex and Jessica) ???: *yawns*.... Alex: There they are! Jessica: Guess a couple of them fell asleep with us. ???: Mm... Oh man that was a good nap. ???: I know right? Alex: Morning kids. Infants: Morning! Jessica: Did you all sleep well? ???: Yeah! ???: You guys kept us warm all night! ???: It was so cool! Alex: Glad you kids enjoyed it. Jessica; You know I didn't even feel them last night. Alex: Yeah. Maybe we are starting to build up a tolorence to shifting now. Jessica: Probably. ???: Sorry if we shifted last night. ???: Most of us were just excited to bond to something. ???: Sorry if we hurt you... Alex: Ah no no you kids didn't hurt any of us. Jessica: Yeah. It was perfectly all right. ???: Okay. (Rayla then enters the nursery) Rayla: Hey kids! Infants: Mama Rayla! Alex: Hey Rayla! Rayla: Hey guys! Jessica: How's your morning? Rayla: Pretty good so far. Alex: Well that's good. Jessica: Is X up? Rayla: Not yet. He's still asleep. Jessica: Oh, okay. Rayla: Yeah. Alex: Hm.. Rayla: Did the kids give you any trouble? Alex: Oh not at all. Rayla: Good. You 2 slept so peacefully I hate to think what happened if they disturbed you. Jessica: Oh they could never disturb us! Alex: Yeah! Isn't that right guys? ???: Yep! Rayla: Well that's good. Jessica: So what's going on with you Rayla? Rayla: Well I'm about to begin my LONG day of taking care of these little guys. ???: *Hugs Rayla's leg* We love you Mama Rayla. ???: *cooing* Rayla: I know kids. Jessica: Oh. Alex: Well, we can leave you alone if you want. Rayla: Um... about that... I was wondering if you would like to help out. Jessica: Help out? Rayla: Yes. While I do have Davey's friends help me out sometimes, I still have A LOT of infants to take care of, and I swear I think a new one appears everyday, so you think you could give me a hand with some of them? Only if you want to though. I'm not trying to force you or anything. Alex: Oh we'd be happy to help Rayla! Jessica: Yeah! We'll help you! Rayla: Oh thank you! Thank you so much! As much as I like this job, its VERY hard being the only mother of this whole colony. Alex: Well just tell us where to start and me and Jessica will gladly be temporary moms. Jessica: Alright! Rayla: Well, I guess we can start by giving these kids their breakfast. Alex: Okay, we can do that! Jessica: Where do we start? Rayla: Well, follow me. I'll take you to the feeding area. Alex: Alright. Rayla: Come on kids! (The infants all cheer as they follow the three out. It then cuts to them arriving at the nest's feeding area) Rayla: Here we are! Alex: So this is the feeding area. (The feeding area is seen with piles of meat being stored up inside of a few nesting chambers nearby) Rayla: Yep! Impressive right? Alex: Yeah. You've got so much food in here. Jessica: It's amazing! Rayla: Sure is. So, are you kids ready to eat? (The infants all cheer) Alex: Guess that's a yes Rayla! Rayla: Let's get to feeding then! Jessica: How do we do this? I'm sure things are very different here then at our home. Rayla: Well it's simple! You just walk over, grab some meat and take it over to the babies! That's it! Jessica: Really? Alex: I thought it would be more complicated. Rayla: What did you think we had some programmed in which involved a various process where Targhuls had to be in certain positions in order for the food to come? Alex:.... Jessica:....Kinda? Rayla: Oh, well it doesn't matter. Let's just get the kids fed! Alex: All right then. (Alex and Jessica walk over to some of the nesting chambers and start grabbing the meat) Alex: Yo Rayla, where did you guys get all this meat? Rayla: Oh you know, markets and all that. Jessica: But.....Some of it looks fresh. Rayla: Oh yeah, since we live in a forest, we got some Targhul that go out hunting every once and awhile. They bring back deer and stuff, skin them and prepare their meat for the others to enjoy. Alex:...… Jessica: Poor deer.... Infant: FOOD! Alex: Whoa! Rayla: Okay okay, calm down kids. It's coming. Jessica: *Pulls out some meat* All right kids, here you go. Alex: *Pulls out some meat* These kids really want food. Rayla: Yes its like this almost everyday. ???: Yes! ???: Oh boy food here we come! Alex: *crouches down* Alright, now one at a time. Rayla; Yeah good luck with that. Alex: Wait what? (suddenly three infants jump up, and take one of the meat from Alex) Alex: WHOA!! (The 3 start to eat the meat) Alex: Wha- Hey! That's not how we're doing this kids! Jessica: Yeah, you gotta take it easy guys. (Jessica crouches down) Jessica: Now come on. Let's do this calmly. Alex: Yeah. (Alex crouches down as well) Alex: Now then, come on guys. Come and get it. Jessica: But ONE at a time kids. Rayla: Guys it's not gonna work. Jessica: come on Rayla I'm sure they- (Suddenly 5 more infants take one of Jessica's meat) Jessica: K-KIDS!! Alex: Guys you- (A group of infants then tackle Alex down) Alex: AH!! Jessica: KIDS CALM DOWN YOU CAN'T JUST- *Gets tackled* AHH!! Rayla: Believe me guys. I've tried to get these kids to stay calm when feeding them. But I can't do it. Either I'm bad at my job or infants are always meant to be crazy no matter what. Jessica: Guys calm down! Alex: We can't feed you like this! Rayla: Hang on a minute. (As Jessica and Alex are getting swarmed, Rayla walks over to the meat and just pulling out tons of meat and throw it to the infants where they then start going after it and eating it) Alex: *Panting* …. Oh my god that was insane! Jessica: I got swarmed by nothing but a horde of adorable slimeballs. Rayla: Yeah that usually happens to the ones in charge of feeding them. Alex: Seriously?? Rayla: Best way to avoid it is by doing what I do. Stand by the nesting chamber, grab meat, and just throw it toward them. Jessica:... X has got to get these kids to stay calm. Rayla: I've tried to get him to do it but he says they're fine. Alex: Jeez.... Jessica: Well....I can't stay mad at something that cute. Alex: Me neither... Rayla: Well, at least now we can move on to the next part. Alex: What's that? Rayla: Bathing them. Alex: Excuse me? Jessica: Bathe what now? Rayla: We gotta bathe the infants. Alex and Jessica:....... Rayla: Oh come on, it's not so bad. Alex: Why don't we believe you? Rayla: Come on, it'll be over before you know it. Jessica: Alright... Rayla: Alright kids, bath time! Infants: Awww! (The infants finish eating before they all crawl up to Rayla, Alex and Jessica) Alex and Jessica:..... Rayla: Aw come on guys, cheer up a bit! Alex: *moans*.... Jessica: This isn't exactly as I thought it would be. Rayla: *sigh* Alright then, then you won't mind letting the kids bond with you on the way there? Jessica: Huh?? Alex: Wait what?? ???: *gasp* Can we? ???: Please? Alex:...... Jessica: *sigh* Sure. (Several of the infant bond with Alex and Jessica) Alex: NN! Okay.... Still need more time to get use to shifting... Jessica: *giggles* Same here! Rayla: Now then, let's go get these infants bathed guys! (The group leads the infants over to another part of the nest with a few holes in the ground filled with water) Rayla: Here we are! Alex: NN!! Alright kids, please separate now. Jessica: Yeah. (The infants separate from Alex and Jessica) Alex: *sighs in relief* There we go. Jessica: So, this is the bathing area? Alex: Definitely different than last time we saw it. Rayla: Yeah. We renovated it a bit since last time. Alex: Nice. Rayla: Yep. In the water kids. (The infants go and separate into groups before they each go into the water pits) Rayla: Alright. There's three pits here, you both with each take one while I'll take the third. Alex: Right... (Alex Jessica and Rayla both go to each pit) Jessica: Okay kids. Let's get you cleaned up. ???: *cooing* Alex: Alright, this can't be so hard right? Jessica: Yeah. It's just like giving any other creature a bath, isn't it? Alex: Yeah! This is gonna be a walk in the park! Jessica: It sure is! (Jessica reaches in to grab an infant before a few of them grab her arm) Jessica: Huh?? *Gets pulled in* AH!! Alex: J-Jessica??? Rayla: *Notices* Oh my god not again.... (Jessica comes up for air as she looks around in shock) Jessica: W-What?? Alex: Jess did you fall in? Jessica: No they pulled me in here! Alex: Oh crap, do you need help out?? Jessica: No no, it's fine. I can handle this from here. Alex: Well, alright then. Jessica: Does this happen often Rayla? Rayla: You have no idea. Alex: Jeez... Rayla: Yeah, they for some reason prefer the bathers sit in the water with them. Jessica: I see. Alex: Wait, then why haven't I been pulled in yet? Rayla; Oh they pull you in eventually. Alex: Great... Rayla: Just try and get them clean. If they pull you in, they won't hurt you. Alex: Right. (The three continue bathing the infants) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts